Gli Amanti
by I'm Your Imposible Dream
Summary: (Primera parte de la saga Tarot.) Enamorarse fue su error. Las consecuencias pagaran, el odio reinara su corazón. La chica de blanco se enamoro del chico que viste de negro, un amor prohibido surgió y la destrucción del reino comenzó.


** Prologo**

Era de noche, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de los animales y las hojas secas crujir bajo los zapatos de alguien. Era una chica de veinte años; rubia, ojos azules, simplemente hermosa. Vestía de blanco, un precioso vestido blanco manchado de sangre.

La chica caminaba temblorosamente. Todo su cuerpo dolía, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Todavía fluía sangre de su entrepierna. Sus hermosos labios estaban manchados de sangre, el golpe que había recibido en la mejilla empezó a tonar un color azulado. Caminaba con dificultad, sus zapatos de tacón comenzaron a lastimarle.

Todos sus sentimientos habían desaparecido, todos excepto uno, odio. La chica no sentía nada además de odio. Odio a ese hombre que un día le había entregado todo excepto felicidad. Había perdido todo lo que le importaba. El amor de su vida ya no se acordaba de ella, la odiaba. Sus hijos no-nato habían muerto en su vientre. Ya nada tenía, ya nada le quedaba excepto una sed de venganza.

La chica que siempre vestía blanco, la que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, la que daba todo por amor había desaparecido. Ya no existía, esa chica había muerto junto a los gemelos que cargaba en su vientre. Rin Kagamine ahora solo vivía por su venganza contra el rey.

.

.

.

** Capitulo Uno **

**"Gli Amanti"**

En un reino alegre y colorido donde la felicidad y la magia reinaba. Llego un joven chico rubio, ojos azules y muy atractivos, que vestía de negro. Caminaba con elegancia junto a su padre, el cual hablaba con rapidez a su hijo.

-Este es un hermoso lugar, así que no causes problemas.- El chico oía a su padre con indiferencia.- Hay muchas mujeres hermosas, así que no quiero ver que andes como casanova. Quiero que busques una esposa pero no te quiero ver que andas con una y después con otra. No quiero que uses tus poderes aquí, suficiente tuve con pagar el desastre que ocasionaste en aquella cafetería.- Su padre hablaba sin parar.

-Papa, tranquilo. Buscar una esposa, eso lo hare tranquilo pero si me prohíbes andar con mujeres como puedo encontrar a la indicada. Si no las conozco a todas nunca encontrare a la mujer perfecta.- El joven rubio tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Len, hijo mío, solo pido que te comportes. Está bien no me importara si hablas con muchas mujeres, si te enamoras de dos. Puedes enamórate de quien quieras excepto la prometida del rey. No quiero que mi amistad con el termine por tu culpa.- Dijo con tranquilidad el señor.

-Tranquilo, estoy cien por ciento seguro que la prometida del rey no es mi tipo. Lo más seguro es otra de esas mujeres de la alta sociedad. Una mujer prepotente y egoísta.- Len Kagamine sonrió levemente.

.

.

.

La joven rubia de diecinueve años de edad, caminaba con alegría por el castillo. Los sirvientes sonreían cuando ella pasaba. Era una chica alegre, tranquila y amable. La prometida del rey, la chica que hacía que todos estuvieran alegres y quisieran servirle para siempre.

Rin, ese era su nombre. Su apellido, nunca tuvo uno. Era huérfana, había perdido a sus padres en su cumpleaños número tres. Fue puesta en un orfanato de la ciudad, pero el rey de ese entonces se había encariñado con ella, así que la trajo al castillo y le dio toda la educación que necesitaba.

-¡Nana! ¿Dónde estás?- La chica buscaba con desesperación a la mujer que la crió.- ¡Nana!

La señora de edad avanzada sonrió al ver a la joven chica. Elizabeth era el nombre de la amable señora. Ella había criado a Rin desde el momento en que llego al castillo.

-Mi niña. ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto con ternura la señora.

-Nana, sabes que te quiero. ¿Podrías decirme, porque el rey me ordeno permanecer en mi cuarto este día?- La joven chica pregunto con inocencia y curiosidad. Su nana se limito a sonreírle.

-Mi niña, las ordenes del rey no se juzgan solo se cumplen. Hoy vienen unos amigos del rey y supongo que no quiere que ninguno te mire.- Dijo con dulzura.

-Pero nana…

-Mi niña, solo cumple con las ordenes.- Interrumpió su nana.- Ahora, dime. ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?

-El rey se enojo conmigo y me pego.- Dijo con tristeza la chica.- Le pregunte porque no podría salir de mi cuarto y enfureció.

-Mi niña, te lo ruego, trata de no enojar al rey. El te ama, pero su carácter es muy inestable. Yo se que tu no tratas de enojarlo. Sé que lo respetas.

-Nana, pero si él me ama no debería de golpearme. Yo se que él sabe que no lo amo y creo que por eso me lastima. Nana, si no lo amo… ¿Por qué debo de casarme con él?- Pregunto con inocencia la joven.

-Porque el antiguo rey lo ordeno. Fue su último deseo y hay que cumplirlo.- Dijo la señora con una leve sonrisa.- Mi niña, ¿Qué te parece si te hago un pastel de fresa? Para levantar los ánimos.- La joven sonrió con alegría.

.

.

.

El joven rubio se encontraba con su padre en el castillo. El rey y su padre hablaban animadamente. El joven se aburría, escuchar a su padre hablar de negocios no era algo que lo entretenía. El joven se levanto de su asiento y decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo. Su padre y el rey no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia.

El joven caminaba con elegancia por los pasillos. Llamaba la atención de las jóvenes criadas del lugar. El joven miraba con indiferencia los cuadros y paredes del castillo. No había nada que le llamara la atención. El castillo era grande y aburrido. Hasta que vio a esa chica rubia. La cual se encontraba decorando un pastel con alegría. Era hermosa, parecía perfecta, usaba un vestido blanco haciendo que pareciera un ángel. El chico se acerco a ella, provocando que ella volteara a verlo, sorprendiéndola.

-Hola.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.- ¿Podrías decirme donde está el baño?- La chica estaba sorprendida pero se relajo y sonrió dulcemente al joven.

-Esta al final del pasillo, en el corredor de la izquierda.- La joven sonrió. El joven rubio acaricio la mejilla derecha de la chica, donde tenía el golpe.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te han golpeado?- Pregunto con serenidad el chico. La chica se alejo un poco del joven.

-Me eh golpeado. No note que alguien venia y choque con él, provocando que me golpeara la mejilla.- el joven simplemente sonrió levemente, sabía que le chica le mentía.

-Espero que nunca vuelvas a chocar con esa persona.- Dijo con tranquilidad el joven.- Bueno, gracias… bambina.

-Me llamo Rin.- Corrigió la rubia.

-Bambina, tienes un hermoso nombre.- El joven le dedico una sonrisa coqueta a la rubia.- Bueno nos vemos.- el joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Espera.- dijo la rubia, deteniendo el andar del chico.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- El rubio giro levemente la cabeza.

-Me llamo Len Kagamine.- Dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Mi niña. ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Elizabeth a la rubia, que se encontraba en su cuarto mirando por la ventana del mismo.

-Nana… conocí a alguien.- Dijo la chica sin mirar a su nana.

-¿A quien conociste mi niña?- Pregunto con curiosidad la señora.

-A un hombre… muy atractivo. Ese hombre nana es un ladrón.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Un ladrón?- La señora se sorprendió.

-Si un ladrón, el se robo mi corazón.- La chica voltio para ver a su nana.- Lo hubieras visto, nana. Es muy atractivo y tiene una mirada hermosa. Me miro como ningún hombre me había visto antes.

-¿Cómo te vio, mi niña?- Pregunto la señora con algo de preocupación.

-Con cariño y amor.- La sonrisa de la chica se ancho.- Viste de negro y yo de blanco. Nana creo que es el destino. ¿Te acuerdas de la historia?

-¿Cuál historia?- Pregunto la señora.

-La historia del hilo rojo. Nana creo que ya encontré a la persona con la cual mi hilo rojo está conectado.- Dijo la chica con una alegre sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Papa… ¿Qué pasaría si me enamoro de la prometida del rey?- Pregunto con serenidad el joven rubio. El señor se sorprendió.

-Entonces una guerra empezaría. Len recuerda, el rey sabe que eres el protector más fuerte. El protector del fuego… eres el más fuerte de los cuatro protectores. Querrá la guerra contra ti. Sabes que después de ti el rey es el más fuerte, aunque no sea un protector es fuerte. Enamorarse de la prometida seria una ofensa para todo el reino.- Explico con serenidad el sabio señor.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, es… simplemente curiosidad. No te asustes viejo, nunca me enamoraría de la prometida del rey. Además no quiero una pelea con el rey, no quiero tener de enemigos a todos el reino si lo mato.

-¿Has hablando con los otros tres protectores?- Pregunto con curiosidad el señor.

-Si, Kaito es el único con el que no eh hablado.- Dijo con desdén el joven.

-Tú y Kaito, todavía siguen con sus diferencias.- Dijo con diversión el señor.

-Kaito es el protector del agua y yo del fuego. Era más que claro que siempre íbamos a tener nuestras diferencias.- Al rubio se le dibujo una sonrisa con un matiz sarcástico.

.

.

.

-¡RIN!- El rey grito a su prometida.- ¡NIÑA! Ven rápido.- La joven apuro su paso hacia el trono del rey. El cual se notaba molesto.- ¿Cumpliste con lo que te ordene?

-Sí, mi señor. No salí de mi habitación, así como usted lo ordeno. También quería decirle que lamento haberlo hecho enojar.- Dijo Rin, viendo hacia el suelo. El joven rey sonrió levemente.

-Así me gusta mi ángel. Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección. Mañana puedes salir del castillo y caminar por el reino. Sé que te maravilla ver las hermosas calles de la cuidad. Considera esto como tu recompensa por cumplir lo que te ordene.- El joven rey hizo señas al guardia para que llevara a Rin a su habitación.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la chica pudo salir del castillo en compañía de su nana. La joven chica recorría las calles con alegría. Le encantaba ver las calles rodeadas por personas. La cuidad era grande pero las calles eran angostas provocando que pareciera que el reino estaba sobre poblado. Elizabeth tenía que tomar de la mano a la joven chica para no perderle de vista.

-Mi niña, tranquilízate. No puedo caminar con mucha rapidez.- Dijo la señora con serenidad.

-Nana, tengo que encontrarlo. Verlo de nuevo.- Dijo la chica, mientras miraba con desesperación por todos lados.

-Mi niña ya te eh dicho, que no puedes. El rey es tu prometido, no puedes estar buscando la compañía de otro hombre. Es pecado mi niña.- La joven rubia voltio a ver a su nana con cara de desconcierto.

-Pero nana… ocupo que lo mires. Veras que él es mi persona destinada. Nana se que Dios y el destino nos está uniendo.- Dijo la chica con inocencia.

-Está bien mi niña. Búscalo pero esta debe de ser la última vez que lo mires. No es correcto.- Dijo la señora con tranquilidad.

-¡Mira, Nana! Ahí está.- Dijo la chica mientras miraba al bar de la cuidad. Ahí se encontraba el joven rubio, vestido de negro como siempre. La señora al ver al hombre tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Mi niña detente. Si sigues con ese hombre cosas malas pasaran. La destrucción del reino llegara si te juntas con el.- Dijo Elizabeth, la cual tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indeterminado.- La muerte, la muerte espera a algo muy importante para ti mi niña. El rey provocara dolor y tragedia. El es tu persona predestinada mi niña pero también su unión traerá cosas buenas y malas. Aunque ya la destrucción de este lugar empezó mucho tiempo atrás. - Elizabeth regreso en sí.- ¿Qué fue lo que dije mi niña?- Rin solo sonrió, sabiendo que su nana había vuelto a ver el futuro.

-Dijiste que… él era mi persona predestina nana y que también nuestra unión traería cosas buenas.- Rin sabia que se le dijera a su nana todo lo que en realidad dijo, nunca podría ver a Len nunca jamás. También sabía que aunque no estuviera con Len la destrucción del reino llegaría, Rin sabia de todas las atrocidades que el rey había hecho.- ¿Puedo ir a hablar con el nana?- Elizabeth simplemente asintió.

La joven chica se acerco con cautela hacia el chico, el cual al verla también empezó a acercarse. Se podía sentir las miradas de amor con las cuales se miraban. Los jóvenes se miraron con ternura. El amor empezó a surgir y la destrucción comenzó a acercarse con más rapidez.

-Bambina…- Dijo Len, su tono de voz parecía una caricia.

-Hola.- Dijo con inocencia la rubia.

.

.

.

**Hola! **

**Estoy de vuelta se que no eh actualizado en un tiempo pero es que la inspiración me abandono. Todavía trato de conquistarla de nuevo XD Esta es la primera parte de una saga que creare. Esta es solo la primera parte. La saga consistirá en cinco historias, cuatro de ellas narraran la vida de los protagonistas. La quinta historia tratara sobre… mejor me callo no quiero arruinar la sorpresa XD Espero que les haya gustado. **

**La cuidad no tiene nombre, porque quiero que ustedes me den ideas para el nombre. Así que escriban nombres para llamar la cuidad y después elegiré tres y los pondremos en votación ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Mis otras historias las actualizara, cuando encuentre un poco de tiempo para hacerlo :D No eh tenido mucho tiempo y como ya dije la inspiración me abandono con respecto a mis otras historias ;) pero como eh dicho en mi perfil síganme en twitter y les aseguro que ahí anunciare cosas con respecto a mis historias y también cuando actualizo :P Las quiero y un beso :* **


End file.
